1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drone control technology.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Drones are flying bodies that fly through remote control without a person boarding or fly autonomously along a designated path. Drones have been utilized mainly for military purpose. In recent years, drones have been utilized in various fields such as the transportation field or the security field, and for personal purpose.
A range of utilization of drones is gradually widened as above. However, individual control of drones has been made mainly by individuals or drone operators. Accordingly, several problems have occurred, for example, in that drones intrude in public controlled zones or private controlled zones or collide with buildings.